Despues De Tanto
by darkeyeswhite
Summary: 10 años sin verse, solo le quedara luchar por su presente y sus recuerdos...Luffy pidió a Zoro que cuidara por el a Nami pero no solamente la cuido por de el todo estos años.El huir de la realidad nunca fue una buena opción...
1. Resumen del fic original

**Notas:**

 **Fieles lectores lamento mucho ausentarme por tantos años de verdad disculpen y ahora créanme que finalizare esta historia como se debe. Quiero decir que el computador donde tenía mis fic ya no está producto a eso, realizare un resumen de la historia para conectarlos y continuare disculpen si en algún momento sienten que perdí la magia, muchas gracias.**

 **s/7485899/1/Despues-de-tanto -** **esta dirección les llevara al fic original**

 **-Universo Alterno-**

 **-En su totalidad humano-**

 **-Bueno será un ZoNa al comienzo, LuNa y finalmente…hay veremos-**

 **-Recordar que es un historia de un colega, es cruel y bastante dura pero está Basada En Hechos Reales, la verdad es que me impresionó y conmovió su historia, le pregunte indirectamente si podía relatarle y este dijo que si (Supongo que lo tomo literalmente) bueno espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia…-**

 **Resumen DESPUES DE TANTO Cap. 1 "En mi memoria"**

 **POV Nami**

 _ **-¡Despierta Nami…por favor, porfavor!-**_ _Hace tiempo que escucho voces de distintas personas no entiendo que sucede, veo mucha gente alrededor mío pero en un instante todo se nubla y escucho una voz masculina, que me dice "Vamos Nami despierta, Nami tu puedes, se que puedes, vamos Nami me prometiste que estarías para mi cumpleaños" .Realmente no comprendo pero deseo ver un nuevo día y ser…ser es Nami tan nombrada…_

 **POV Luffy**

 _Aquel día fue mi culpa su accidente, la cite en la avenida donde siempre jugábamos cuando pequeños tenía que decirle la verdad sobre su novio que ese tipo era un casanova y solo estaba jugando con ella, no me creyó peleándonos y corriendo entre lagrimas sin notar que se acercaba un coche a velocidad…faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños, ella exactamente está en coma profundo desde hace 8 meses las posibilidades que se recupere son nulas, pero algo me dice que ella se recuperara, se que ella dirá mi nombre de nuevo y continuara con su vida, todos los días le llevo flores a su habitación y estoy con ella un par de horas_

 **POV Zoro**

 _Un golpe duro para mi amigo, se que de ese día no se ha recuperado emocionalmente, el médico dijo "Tengan esperanzas" la verdad es que son nulas, aun las tenemos como los amigos de ella, quien diría que el mismo Luffy nos diría que el día que ella despertara y si no le recordaba, el se marcharía muy lejos y que jamás le nombráramos en presencia de ella, por el bien de ambos, si me sucediera me sentiría culpable pero todos sabemos que Luffy no sentía solo amistad por Nami, el se siente tan culpable que sus notas y comportamiento cambiaron radicalmente, ya el cumplirá 16 años y tememos que se marche repentinamente de nuestras vida._

 **POV Nojiko**

 _Mi hermana, mi querida hermana está en coma, las deudas cada vez son mayores gracias a la familia de Luffy que nos ayuda, Nami aun tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir pero dijeron que un coma puede durar meses o años, me preocupa ella va para los 16 años y los años de escuela son primordiales, ese chico moreno, alto, el mejor amigo de Nami ese chico a veces le he oído decir que es el responsable del estado actual de mi hermana._

 **POV Autor**

- **Gracias por acompañarme Zoro** -Dijo Luffy mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquella clínica, mientras llevaba dos bebidas

- **Hola chicos** -Dijo una mujer de cabellos azules que estaba en un sillón de la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana, Luffy le paso una de sus bebidas- **Gracias** -

 **-¿Cómo estás?-** Pregunto Luffy mientras se sentada junto a ella, en eso llego rápidamente una enfermera junto a un medico entrando rápidamente a la habitación

- **¿Qué sucede?** -Preguntaron los tres

- **Ocurrió un milagro…ella reacciono, la señorita Nami salió del coma** -Dijo la enfermera dejándoles entrar mientras ellos entraban a la habitación

 **-¿Dónde estoy?-** Pregunto la chica débilmente **-¿Quiénes son?-**

 **-Soy su médico señorita, está bien que no me reconozcas pero aquí esta su familia –** Dijo el doctor mientras le señalaba a las personas

 **-¿Familia?-** Dijo ella otra vez, ellos se quedaron en silencio, abatidos, sorprendidos

- **Señorita Nojiko su hermana debe tener algún tipo de amnesia, dependerá de la gravedad su memoria se verá afectada** -Dijo el médico, el joven moreno salió corriendo y tras él salió Zoro

- **¡Luffy, Nami y Nojiko te necesitan!** -Dijo Zoro alcanzando a su amigo

- **¡No puedo hacer nada Zoro, ella perdió la memoria si no me recuerda, para que estar cerca de ella!** -Dijo Luffy mientras continuaba caminando

- **Ella te necesita, es tu y nuestra amiga, nos necesita…no le puedes dar la espalda como ese idiota de Sanji** -Dijo Zoro, Luffy se volvió y le tomo la pollera violentamente

- **No me compares con ese imbécil** -Dijo Luffy

 **-Porque no, si eso estás haciendo** –Dijo Zoro soltándose del agarre **-¿Qué harás, te escaparas porque ella no te recuerda?, ¡Lucha por su amistad y amor otra vez!-**

 **10 años después-Ciudad Loguetown**

 **POV Zoro**

 _Luego de ese día jamás volví a ver a Luffy, como le prometí jamás le mencione y dije su nombre en presencia de ella, Nami volvió a clases después de un mes yo siempre estuve a su lado, volviéndome su mejor amigo y cuidarla de cualquiera, el rubio su antiguo novio se acerco hablándole con naturalidad hasta que se fue a estudiar al extranjero, ella siempre me dijo que soñaba con un chico de la misma característica de Luffy tuve que decirle que era una de nuestros compañeros, al pasar tanto tiempo con ella, comenzó a atraerme pero respete a mi antiguo amigo, sin embargo un día le pedí que saliera conmigo no como amiga, ella acepto y luego me acepto como su novio, comenzamos una relación hace 5 años y ahora nos vamos a vivir a la ciudad Fucsia donde hay muchas posibilidades de trabajo, yo un administrador de empresa y ella una gran meteoróloga e geógrafa, su cabello anaranjado llega a su espalda, su sonrisa bella y su cuerpo extraordinario hace que la ame mucho mas, a veces pienso decirle sobre que tuvo un gran amigo y que es por él, el que me hice su amigo pero no solos fue por eso si no porque ella también me es importante ahora estamos camino a una gran ciudad, donde comenzaremos nuevamente a vivir como una pareja más formal, a veces pienso y me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará Luffy, donde estará, que será del?, Ahora miro como Nami duerme en el asiento al lado mío, me da felicidad que he encontrado a la mejor mujer del mundo._

Mire a la carretera y sonreí comencé a recordar a Luffy- _ **En mi memoria siempre serás mi amigo, discúlpame pero tú ya no eres nada en su vida**_ -

 **POV Nami**

Tengo 25 años, tengo una buena memoria de estos últimos 10 años, mi pasado o mejor dicho mi niñez no la recuerdo por un accidente que tuve, tengo recuerdo fugaces pero luego los olvido, Zoro es mi novio hace 5 años y le conozco desde mucho antes, siempre me apoyo en todas las situaciones y estaba siempre conmigo, un día me invito a salir y él me atraía por lo cual acordamos intentar ser pareja las cosas funcionaron a la perfección. Mi hermana Nojio está en la cuidad que viviremos y está muy feliz de verme luego de 3 años, yo recuerdo fugazmente a un chico moreno con ojos negros pero no recuerdo nada mas aparte de eso, le he preguntado a Zoro pero solo me dice que es un antiguo compañero, algo me dice que en esta cuidad las cosas serán muy diferentes solo espero que todo vaya bien en la entrevista de trabajo.

 _ **-En mi memoria, recuerdo algo mas pero es borroso, pero se que Zoro jamás me ocultara nada-**_

 **POV Autor**

 **-Despues de tanto, Sanji volvemos avernos-** Dijo un hombre fríamente de unos 25 años, alto cabello negro

 **-Luffy esto es una sorpresa, ¿A qué vienes?-** Respondió y cuestiono un hombre rubio, mas alto que el moreno

- **Pues soy un empresario, tu resaurant tiene un gran éxito si unimos tu empresa con las demás que tengo, te aseguro que puedes aumentar las producciones** \- Dijo el hombre sentándose en una mesa entregándole una carpeta

- **Interesante Luffy…pero primero debo ver los papeles y cuando gano** -Dijo Sanji sentándose frente a el

- **Comprendo, mira esta es mi tarjeta, ve mañana a la oficina o llámame, adiós** -Comunico Luffy saliendo del local- _ **En mi memoria siempre serás un casanova que jugó con los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga-**_

 **POV Luffy**

 _Diez años, diez años sin verle ni saber de ella, de Zoro, Nojiko, ese dia mi padre me ofreció venir a estudiar a esta ciudad que tiene un mejor nivel de educación, yo acepte pero a la vez renuncie al cariño que le tenía a Nami y me di por vencido por ella, quizás ahora con quien este ahora mientras le cuide bien…tengo una foto de nosotros juntos, ya tengo 25 años y a pesar de salir con mas chicas ninguna me ha hecho sentir como me sentía con ella, Nami su cabello naranja, su sonrisa me alumbraba el día, cuando corríamos por la gran pradera junto con Zoro, solamente para que en la noches observar las hermosas estrellas, tal vez fue cuando comencé a enamorarme a ella, me disfracé de su mejor amigo y de esa forma estar cerca de ella, cuidándole pero al final sucedió todo lo contrario…ella perdió la memoria por culpa mía y después de 8 meses escape sin decirle nada, como decirle algo si ella no se acordaba de mí, me dolió mucho pero no puedo creer que renuncie a alejarme de su vida, cuando quise volver ya era tarde, Nami debe tener pareja y el intentar encontrarla tendría que recorrer todo el mundo, espero que Zoro le cuidase bien y que sea una buena mujer hoy en día, sustituí a mi padre por lo mismo soy el mejor empresario de la ciudad, tengo una gran empresa y dueño de otras alternas, dueño de un canal de televisión de la cuidad, tengo todo lo que alguien puede desear, algo me dice que algo sucederá, me pregunto que será._

 **Al día siguiente**

7 a.m hora de ir al trbajo, llegando a mi oficina vi a mi secretaria, una chica de 25 años de cabello azul, siempre se ve feliz

 **-Luffy ya tengo tu itinerario, el administrador de empresa le dije que su entrevista se hara hoy a las 11 a.m-** Dijo Vivi mientras me entregaba una carpeta y le decía gracias, mire hacia afuera y ella volvió hablarme- **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jefe!**

 **-Gracias, eres una chica muy buena conmigo-** Dije mientras la abrasaba luego ella se retiro de mi oficina, pasaron las horas y mire la carpeta para chequear quien era al sujeto que entrevistaría…era de Loguetown y su nombre era

Tocaron la puerta y Vivi dejo pasar a un hombre conocido por mí, cabello color verde, cuerpo fuerte y se notaba feliz

 **-Zoro…-** Pronuncie su nombre para pararme de mi asiento, todavía sorprendido al igual que el, simplemente después de tanto volví a ver…. A mi mejor amigo Roranoa Zoro.

 **DESPUES DE TANTO CAP. 2 "Como pasa el tiempo"**

 **POV Zoro**

Entre a aquella agencia, era la mejor de la ciudad, el nombre del dueño era desconocida tal vez me emocione al verle, un hombre de traje negro y corbata roja con actitud algo apagada con sus ojos negros y me miraba sorprendido pronuncio mi nombre, ese instante me quede inmóvil recordando lo que sucedió hace años, no le podía perdonar por a ver abandonado asi su vida y a Nami…de esa forma tan cobarde, tal vez la culpabilidad, tal vez yo hubiese hecho lo mismo pero se que jamás me gustaría esconderle nada aunque, ¿Cómo poder decir eso yo?-

- **Zoro, sin duda este es el mejor cumpleaños después de tanto tiempo** –Dijo abrazándome ya que habíamos pasado por las presentaciones

- **Supongo que fue bueno trasladarme de cuidad** -Dije mientras me soltaba de su abrazo, la verdad sabia que hoy era un día importante pero no recordaba que era eso, ¿Ahora que, quedaba el decirle todo?

 **POV Nami**

La ciudad es muy grande, había quedado con mi hermana, note a un hombre con las mismas características que el chico que recuerdo en la televisión, comencé a caminar para llegar al lugar llamado Baratie, al entrar note que el lugar era lujoso me senté cerca de la ventana a esperar

- **Disculpe bella dama** -Escuche la voz de un hombre rubio que poseía un traje elegante, que se me quedo mirando fijamente

- **¿Diga?** -Dije sonriéndole, el me parecía conocido

 **-¿Nami?-** Pregunto mientras yo asentí y le sonreí- **Tiempo sin verte…¿De viaje o vives acá?** -

- **Ahora vivo aquí, Sanji era tu nombre** -Dije mientras él me miraba intensamente

- **¡Hey Nami!** -Me levante de la mesa y le abrase largamente luego de eso note la mirada de desconfianza hacia Sanji

 **-El fue compañero de antes…** -Quise decir pero me interrumpió

 **-Le conozco Nami, queremos un café y un trozo de torta** -Dijo fríamente mientras Sanji se retiraba para traer el pedido-Te vez muy bien hermanasa, el te hizo muy bien **parece** -

 **-Si en este instante tiene la entrevista con el chico que sale en la televisión algo de Monkey-** Termine de decir eso Nojiko se atraganto con el café que recién había servido Sanji

 **POV Nojiko**

Como no lo pensé antes, esto puede ser muy arriesgado ahora existe la posibilidad de que los tres se puedan juntar después de tanto tiempo, es una idea descabellada pero si ¿Luffy se da cuenta que Zoro es el novio de Nami entonces que pasara?, ¿Podrán llevar todo con calma?, ¿Sanji se acercara de nuevo a Nami? Todo depende de los movimientos que haga Zoro, espero por el bien de Nami que oculte todo lo que tenga que ver con Sanji y no busque más información

 **POV Luffy**

Luego de conversar largamente con Zoro, me llamaron urgentemente debía ir a ver a unos clientes en un centro comercial, al pasar por el Baratie me llamo la atención una chica de cabello naraja…¿Podría ser qué?

 **DESPUES DE TANTO Cap. 3 "El destino nos sorprende"**

 **POV Autor**

 **-No me digas que te enamoraste eso seria bueno o te quedaras solterón-** Dijo Brook que le miraba sonriente

- **Vamos que no soy tan viejo** -Respondió a la broma Luffy rascándose la nuca

- **Vamos Robin nos está esperando para hablarnos de su viaje-** Dijo Brook mientras comenzaba a caminar, Luffy solo asintió y volteo para golpearse suavemente sobre su cara

 **-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?-** Pregunto el moreno mientras se sentaba frente a Robin

- **Muy bien, una expedición se descubrieron cosas que serán un aporte a la historia y el mundo científico por ahora estaré en la Universidad, esta vez trabajare con los de meteorología** -Conto Robin mientras tomaban café

 **POV Zoro**

 **-¿Entonces, el jefe, ese chico y tu fueron amigos cuando jóvenes?-** Pregunto el hombre que hace algunos minutos atrás ayudo a que no le pateara el trasero a Sanji por ser tan imprudente

- **Luffy fue mi mejor amigo por años…Sanji continua siendo un imbécil para mí-** Respondí **-Soy Zoro-**

- **Soy Brook, esas en esta agencia debes tener cuidado con lo que haces** -Me dijo con cautela

 **POV Autor**

Un día después

 **-Bueno amigos y amigas como todo los años tendremos una cena de gala para comenzar bien el año, por lo cual será a fin de mes pueden traer a su pareja o a alguien por el estilo, solo a una persona-** Anuncio Luffy frente a todos- **Zoro ven a mi oficina** -

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** Pregunto Zoro entrando a la oficina

 **-Quiero que me presentes a tu novia para la gala no me falles-** Dijo sonriendo el moreno

 **POV Luffy**

Caminaba hacia donde me dijo Robin que estaría a veces pienso que Nami jamás podría estar cerca de mi como alguna vez estuvimos ni siquiera poder ver sus ojos, levante la vista por unos segundos y le veo con su melena naranja me acerque a ella pero tomo el elevador rápido pero puedo jurar que era ella…

- **¿Nami?** -Dije con duda y ella me miro fijamente en ese instante me congele por completo realmente el destino nos hace mas que sorprendernos

Notas:

Bueno hasta aquí queda el "Resumen" de los anteriores capítulos, ojala me disculpen por dejar pasar tanto tiempo y espero que aquellos que querían que lo continuara puedan leer esto

Nos vemos hasta pronto

Les dejo el fic original

s/7485899/1/Despues-de-tanto


	2. Cap 4 Pistas

**-Universo Alterno-**

 **-En su totalidad humano-**

 **-Bueno será un ZoNa al comienzo, LuNa y finalmente…hay veremos-**

 **b-b-b-b-b-**

 **/DESPUES DE TANTO/ Cap 4. "Pistas"**

 **POV Luffy**

 **-¿Nami?-** Dije con duda y ella me miro fijamente en ese instante me congele por completo, realmente el destino no hace más que sorprendernos, el elevador se cerro y mire desesperado a ver a que piso se dirigía, necesito averiguar si era ella, mire la puerta de emergencia y en mi desesperación corrí subiendo los tres pisos abrí aquella puerta que me dejaba frente al elevador, mi cuerpo se tenso y suspire decepcionado aquella persona no estaba

 **-Luffy, ¿Qué te sucede?-** Me pregunto Robin al mirarme tan agitado

- **Me pareció ver a alguien y quise alcanzarla por el elevador pero creo que entro a alguna oficina** -Dije algo decepcionado

 **-De los años que te conozco nunca te vi con esa cara, vamos entremos quiero presentarte a mi nuevo equipo-** Me dijo dándome un medio abrazo y me señalo la oficina

 **-¿Aquí trabajaras ahora?-** Pregunte lo obvio, ambos sonreímos habían más de 10 personas en toda aquella oficina separados por distintos escritorios

 **-Es un lugar económico, espacioso, trabajo con meteorólogos, historiadores, buzos entre otros-** Me dijo mientras me presentaba su escritorio, lleno de rocas y escritos que no entendía, miro una carpeta y me miro estudiándome con curiosidad

 **-Tenía a una amiga de la infancia que siempre me decía que su sueño era ser la mejor meteoróloga del mundo-** Dije mirando hacia la ventana y dando un suspiro, tanta añoranza no paso desapercibida por mi amiga arqueóloga

 **-Tienes cosas que contarme Luffy, me gustaría trabajar con alguien que ame lo que hace, ¿Ella es de tu antigua ciudad?-** Me pregunto directamente, sinceramente el describir a Nami tal cual la recuerdo sería como delatarme ante ella

- **Si de Loguetown** -Ella se mostro sorprendida tomo una carpeta y la miro

 **-Como te dije tengo meteorólogos trabajando conmigo…entre estos una chica que llego hace poco de Loguetown…** -Enese momento mi cuerpo se volvió a tensar y mi corazón latía rápidamente, Robin tomo aire y me entrego la carpeta donde aparecían los datos- **Su nombre es Nami** -

 **-No puede ser…-** Como es posible, como es posible que esto pase, era Nami, mi Nami, ¡la chica del elevador era ella, que iba hacer prácticamente estaban en el mismo lugar!

- **Hey Luffy, ¿Te sientes bien?** -Me dijo mirándome preocupada, ya que sentía que me iba a descomponer en cualquier momento

- **¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te conté sobre el porqué me vine tan lejos de casa?** -Le dije sentándome en una de sus sillas, me miro atenta para luego realizar un gesto de que fuéramos a otra habitación mas privada, donde mi amiga tenía todos sus estudios y respaldos que la habían llevado a su fama….me volví a sentar en uno de sus sillones mientras Robin me daba un vaso de agua

 **-Te sentías horriblemente culpable de algo y por tu familia, eso fue lo que me dijiste en resumen-** Respondió continuando la conversación, se sentó a mi lado y me hizo cariño en la espalda- **Dímelo todo, Luffy** -

 **-Hace muchos años me enamore de mi mejor amiga pero ella tenía un novio…un idiota de novio porque él le engañaba…para resumir todo porque algo te he contado, yo le conte la verdad, ella no me creyo, discutimos y cuando cruzo la calle un auto le atropello-** Dije tapándome los ojos y no querer ver su cara mientras relataba lo sucedido **-Ella estuvo meses en coma, me sentía horriblemente culpable, su hermana a pesar de sentirme cercano a ella…me miraba con odio, rencor y mi mejor amigo a veces me miraba con lastima-**

 **-Siento todo eso que pasaste Luffy-** Me dijo abrazándome, ella era muy maternal conmigo, me sentía protegido estando ahí entre sus brazos- **¿No sucedió nada bueno después, verdad?** -

 **-No, todo lo contrario….yo siempre dije que si ella despertaba dentro de la poca posibilidad que existía y no me reconocía me marcharía-** Tome aire y suspire hacia mucho que no hablaba de esto **-Cuando despertó…sucedió lo inevitable, no me recordaba, no recordaba a su hermana, sus amigos, no sabía ni quien era….-**

 **-¿Te arrepientes de irte de su lado?-** Robin era directa, sabía que era para entender el porqué de mi dolor

 **-No hay que no me arrepienta de no haber tenido las agallas suficientes de quedarme…siempre me pregunte qué sería de ella, de su vida y ahora me dices que está aquí…atrás de esta puerta-** Mi desesperación volvió con la agitación de mi corazón, Robin se separo de mí y me miro con ternura **-Antes de irme hable con mi amigo y le dije que la cuidara, que jamás me mencionara ni dijera mi nombre…supongo que cumplió con ello porque jamás supe de ella-**

 **-Entiendo lo que sentías en ese momento, cuando uno es joven comete errores por que se deja llevar por los sentimientos del momento…no te juzgo pero veo que te afecta Nami-** Dijo parándose frente a mi sentándose frente de mi **–¿Le hablaras como si recién se conocieran?-**

 **-La verdad es que no se...para ella soy un completo desconocido…-** Me rasque la nuca y tome el resto de agua que poseía mi vaso **-Ayer llego un viejo amigo, creo que le preguntare que sucedió con Nami…luego de eso veré que hacer con ella, Robin conversa con ella y trata de preguntarle si se acuerda de algo-.**

 **-Permiso chicos…lo siento me dijeron que estaban aquí-** Dijo Brook entrando saludándonos notándome algo tenso, el me miro preocupado soltando un suspiro **-¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-Nami regreso eso pasa…ella se encuentra detrás de esa puerta, trabaja con Robin-** Dije mientras le miraba asustado, se acerco a mí y poso su mano en mi espalda

 **-Tienes la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien…sabes que eso no fue tu culpa-** Dijo tranquilizándome y miro a Robin **-Te apoyaremos pase lo que pase, una tal Nojiko quería verte dijo que era importante y me dijo que a las 5 p.m estaría en un café, dijo también que tu sabias donde-**

 **-¿Nojiko?-** Pregunto haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza en señal de dudas

 **-Nojiko es la hermana mayor de Nami, ella nunca quiso decirme nada luego de irme de la cuidad…ahora debe estar preocupada por la situación-** Suspire largamente, tantas cosas pasaba por mi cabeza **-Iré a mi casa…les llamare ante cualquier cosa, gracias por todo chicos-**

 **-¿Cómo planeas salir?-** Me pregunto Brook a lo que sonreí nervioso, no tenia mas alternativa que salir y encontrarla al otro lado, maldición otra vez estaba escondiéndome….

 **-Sal por el balcón, da a la escalera de emergencia…pero Luffy sabes que no podrás esconderte por mucho ¿Verdad?-** Dijo Robin intentando analizar mi actitud cobarde e indecisa **-Solo no hagas cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir luego…-**

 **POV Autor**

 **-¿Qué más sabes?-** Interrogó la arqueóloga mirando a su amigo salir de aquella habitación para luego dirigir la mirada al hombre afro

 **-Cuando Luffy nos comento de la llegada de su viejo amigo, me dio una corazonada de que algo andaba mal, ese chico trabaja con Luffy y bueno conmigo igual es el nuevo llegado…su nombre es Zoro-** Dijo mirándola fijamente algo nervioso **-Resulta que él estaba armando un escándalo con un tipo de un restaurant que se quiere asociar el jefe…en su discusión escuche el nombre de ella… -**

 **-¿Qué tratas de decir?-**

 **-Luffy me dijo que antes de marcharse de su ciudad, le encomendó a Zoro el cuidado de Nami…por lo que escuche y analizando la situación… ¿Qué si él no solo la cuido?-**

 **-Sería complicado en ese caso…por lo que acabo de ver y oír…el aún está pendiente de ella llegaría a apostar que aun tiene sentimientos-**

 **-Créeme que como su confidente y amigo me da miedo que las cosas sean como las siento, Luffy es un muy buen hombre, sincero, bondadoso, perdona muy rápido y eso lamentablemente en esta situación le puede jugar en contra-** Dijo Brook mientras miraba con tristeza hacia afuera, alguien toco la puerta solicitando permiso para ingresar a lo que la morena dijo que si…hablando de la reina de roma

 **-Disculpa Robin, te quería preguntar para cuando es la próxima expedición para poder estudiar con calma el lugar geográficamente-** Dijo Nami mirando a ambos pero con más atención a la arqueóloga, esta era la oportunidad de preguntar sobre la situación sentimental

- **Tómalo con calma Nami, la expedición será en dos meses más aproximadamente….además si tienes novio supongo que quieres tener tiempo con el** –Dijo esperando una respuesta por parte de la pelinaranja

- **La verdad es que si, gracias Robin** -Agradecio para salir de la habitación pero la detuvo la voz del hombre

 **-¿Cuál es el nombre del suertudo de tu novio?-** Pregunto directamente Brook incomodando a la mujer **-Que no se malentienda lo digo porque eres muy hermosa, es muy afortunado en tener a una novia como tu-**

 **-No se preocupe…él se llama Zoro-** Respondio con una sonrisa y para ellos fue un golpe, la situación se volvía compleja

- **Que interesante, llego un Zoro a la compañía donde trabajo…muy peculiar pelo verde, alto, con una cicatriz en su ojo** -Describió Brook con el fin de averiguar si se trataba del mismo, la morena lo miro divertida su afro amigo era muy astuto cuando se lo proponía

 **-¡Si el es mi Zoro!-** Afirmo la mujer sonriéndole cuando quiso decir algo mas, sonó su celular y reacciono preocupada….debía ser una mala señal ya que ella se tenso y disculpo para retirarse **-Debo irme si me disculpan-**

 **-¡Carajo!-** Dijo el afro golpeando la pared, era una mala situación, realmente mala, conocía a su amigo el si se ilusionaba fácilmente también sabía que no se atrevería en ir y hablarle a aquella mujer sin más…la pregunta ahora era ¿Decirle o no que estaba sucediendo?

 **-Luffy es grande Brook, las decisiones que el tome de ahora en adelante son incuestionablemente suyas, nosotros simplemente la apoyaremos más que eso no podemos hacer…esperemos a saber que tanto ha sucedido antes de ir a hablar de esto con el-** La voz madura de Robin se hacía fácil de entender ante tantas emociones, lo rondaba en la cabeza de ambos si ella realmente no recordaba absolutamente nada….

 **Afuera del edificio**

Luffy terminaba de bajar la escalera de emergencia terminando en un callejón al salir de este vio a su amigo peliverde bajándose de un auto, le intrigo el porqué se encontraba en ese lugar

 **-¡Hey Zoro!-** Grito para llamar su atención cosa que logro **-¿Qué haces por aqui?**

 **-Ehh…solo vine por una amiga-** Respondió nervioso, debía mentir y que el moreno no se diera cuenta **-Ya que llegue a la ciudad es hora de visitar amigos ¿No? Además luego tengo una cita con mi novia-**

 **-Vaya, un hombre muy ocupado-** Bromeo Luffy sin embargo lo dicho por Zoro no le convencía demasiado, su celular comenzó a sonar para su sorpresa le llamaba un numero que conocía muy bien pero hace años no aparecía dentro de su registro de llamada, contesto nervioso **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 _ **-Necesito conversar ahora contigo-**_

 **-¿Dónde y cuándo?-**

 _ **-En media hora mas en mi casa, te enviare mi dirección…nos vemos Monkey D.-**_

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** Pregunto el peliverde al notar a Luffy algo pálido

 **-Zoro necesito que conversemos de…Nami-** Le dijo mirando a los ojos, Zoro solo se sorprendió el más grande miedo del peliverde se estaba aproximando **–Tengo algo urgente en estos momentos, te llamare luego, ¿De acuerdo?-**

 **-S-si-** Respondió seriamente al ver a su amigo cambiar su mirada a la de una de frialdad

Luffy camino hasta su automóvil y condujo a una dirección que le indicaron por GPS, la llamada era de Nojiko quien sonaba angustiada y seria…hace años que no conversaban, Luffy había contactado con ella un par de veces ya que ella era dueña de un emporio y el moreno quería que se asociara con su empresa pero esta se negó rotundamente, diciendo que muchas cosas que pasaron el era uno de los principales precursores de dichos problemas que había atravesado ella y su hermana luego de eso nunca más habían hablado, a veces se encontraban pero solamente era unos "buenos días" con suerte, llegando estaciono el auto afuera y entro a aquel emporio notando a la mujer atendiendo para luego posar sus ojos a el moreno

 **-¿Pasa algo grave?-** Pregunto el moreno acercándose a ella **-Debe ser importante para que me llamases-**

 **-Es Nami-** Soltó sin ningún cuidado

-B-B

Gracias, nos leemos que tengan una gran semana


	3. Cap 5 Inevitable

**-Universo Alterno-**

 **-En su totalidad humano-**

 **-Bueno será un ZoNa al comienzo, LuNa y finalmente…hay veremos-**

 **b-b-b-b-b-**

 **/DESPUES DE TANTO/ Cap 5. "Inevitable"**

 **-¿Pasa algo grave?-** Pregunto el moreno acercándose a ella **-Debe ser importante para que me marcaras-**

 **-Es Nami-** Soltó sin ningún cuidado- **Me gustaría saber… ¿Qué harás?** -

 **-Seré sincero, no tengo la menor idea** -Respondió Luffy mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa y su cuerpo se encontraba relajado - **¿No recordó nunca?** -

- **Jamás…** -

- **¿Se encuentra en un relación?** -

- **Llevan años en una relación solida…mi consejo es fácil sr Monkey D. aléjate de ella, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, olvídala ya han pasado años, supérala…** -

- **¡Nojiko esto no se trata de superar o no! Yo quiero aun a Nami ese amor que siento jamás pasen los años que pasen los olvidare, es incondicional** –

- **Eres tan obstinado, te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien** -Reclamo afinando sus palabras en caso de reproche- **Ya la abandonaste cuando ella mas te necesitaba, déjala ser feliz….entiéndelo Luffy ella jamás te recordó, si vuelves a su vida solo la confundirás** -

 **-¿Quién es su pareja?-**

 **-No te empeñes en recuperar lo perdido Luffy, solo eso te diré…. –**

 **-¡Que tan malo puede ser que quiera hablar con ella!-**

 **-¡Eres el único que puede hacer dudar de su relación, por favor Zoro ha sido mucho mejor que ti, el ha estado todo este tiempo con ella cuando tu solo fuiste un imbécil, un cobarte!-**

 **-¡Por supuesto que Zoro debió ayudarla, yo mismo le dije que la cuidara!-**

 **-¿Quién crees que es su pareja ahora?-** Dijo Nojiko tapándose la boca mirándolo con susto, ya que su mirada cambio de sorpresa a tristeza

 **-¿Qué…?-** El moreno atónito ante las palabras de la hermana mayor de Nami- **¿Zoro es su pareja?** -

El silencio se hizo presente en aquel lugar solo se miraban y Luffy se levanto alterado, tocando su cabello intentando comprender la situación

 **-Luffy….muchas cosas sucedieron luego de que te marcharas, Zoro fue su apoyo y pilar durante mucho tiempo, salían como buenos amigos luego note que ellos se miraban diferente hasta que un día me llego contando que era la novia del... ¿Entiendes ahora porque no quiero que te metas en su vida?-**

 **-¿Sabias tu que él trabaja conmigo? Me dijo que tenía novia y le pedí hablar de Nami….soy un idiota –**

 **-Luffy….no quiero que mi hermana pase por presiones y nervios innecesarios…. –** Dicho esto Nojiko se acerco a la puerta y la abrió haciendo entender a Luffy que era hora de marcharse **-Aléjate de Nami por todo lo que vivieron hace años, por esos buenos recuerdos….no interfieras en su relación-**

 **POV Luffy**

A pesar de que irme de su vida fue mi idea, a pesar de que fue mi cobardía fue la que la alejo de mí, me siento increíblemente mal, me siento angustiado, traicionado en medida pero sabía que en algún momento el encontrarme con ella seria inevitable pero jamás pensé que me afectaría tanto, que sería de este modo, que me sentiría…. ¿Tantas emociones?

 **-¡Hey Luffy!-** Escuche una voz atrás de mi

- **Vivi, lo siento estaba pensando** -Me disculpe y la mire con más detalle, andaba completamente deportiva cosa muy inusual en ella- **¿Dónde vas?**

 **-Quede con una para ir a yoga** -Al parecer mi cara fue una evidencia de asombro ya que esta se puso nerviosa- **¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?**

 **-Yo que sé, no todos los días te ves tan diferente….-** Dije mientras notaba el sonrojo de ella, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar al ver el nombre sentí falta de energía y mi estomago se apretaba **–Disculpa, ¿Dime?-**

 _ **-Luffy me gustaría conversar contigo-**_ Escuche la voz de Zoro a través de la línea

- _ **Claro**_ -Respondí- _ **Te dejare mi dirección por mensaje nos vemos allá en media hora**_ \- Dijo mientras escuchaba su "ok" y me colgaba mire a la peliazul, topándome el cabello

-¿ **No has tenido buen día verdad**? –Me dijo sonando preocupada

 **-La verdad es que no….-**

 **-Cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estaré, ¿lo sabes verdad?-**

 **-En ningún momento he dudado de ti….debo irme, suerte en tu clase-** Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para ir a buscar mi auto y dirigirme a mi departamento, sabía que tenía que actuar normal, como si no supiera que era él, mi viejo mejor amigo quien estaba en una relación con la mujer que me enamore, no podía culparlo, fue mi error el marcharme de la ciudad, el solamente la cuido y hizo todo aquello que quizás jamás podría haber realizado, sin duda alguna no tengo ningún derecho en interferir en su relación, sentí una bocina y luego frene lo más rápido posible pero el impacto fue inevitable…¿cuántas veces he dicho y pensado esa palabra?

- **¡Pero que te sucede idiota, no deberías manejar!** -Me dijo la persona quien menos me esperaba…"Inevitable"no encontrarme con ella frente a frente

 **-Nami…-** murmure mientras me bajaba de mi carro, se notaba alterada, enojada, su entrecejo arrugado, cabello naranja alborotado, señalaba su auto y continuaba gritándome

 **-¿¡Me estas escuchando!?-E** levo tanto la voz que me saco de mi trance

 **-Lo siento de verdad discúlpame, te reembolsare todo los daños** -Dije seriamente, sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba y mi cabeza comenzó a doler

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** Me pregunto acercándose a mí, esta vez con expresión preocupada

 **-No te preocupes…por favor déjame tu número en mi agenda y te llamare-** Dije dando un paso más alejado de ella entregándole mi tarjeta y mi teléfono para que ingresara su número

 **-Eres Monkey D. Luffy** -Dijo mi nombre, mi corazón se agito al escuchar su boca pronunciarme- **Eres el jefe de mi pareja… ¿Te conozco de algún lugar? Me pareces conocido-**

 **-No-** Dije tajantemente, había decidido en unos segundos el borrarme de su vida nuevamente **-….te pagare de todas formas, fue mi descuido… ¿Quien es tú pareja?-**

 **-Roronoa Zoro –** Su sonrisa y mirada al decir su nombre fue de la misma manera como solía decir el nombre de Sanji antiguamente…ella amaba a Zoro

- **Zoro…a él lo conozco de antes, muy afortunado de estar con una mujer tan bonita** –Solté sin más, ambos nos sonrojamos

 **POV Nami**

 **-G-Gracias-** Agradecí su cumplido, mi corazón jamás había esto tan agitado al conocer a alguien, ese hombre era tremendamente atractivo era la verdad, piel morena, me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, ojos negros atrayentes sin contar que algo dentro de mi me era extremadamente familiar

 **-Un gusto conocerte Nami….debo irme ahora-** Su sonrisa era tan sincera, al decir esto me sorprendí ya que no le había dicho mi nombre, cuando anote su mi móvil el guardo su teléfono sin mirar….

 **-Espera…-** Dije deteniendo su paso a entrar a su carro **-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-**

 **-Yo esto….trabajas junto con una amiga…me acabo de acordar-** Me dijo con una voz nerviosa, algo me ocultaba….en mi mente algo reacciono, mi cerebro me envió imágenes de este hombre más joven, él era el hombre que aparecía en mis sueños….

 **-Si conoce a Zoro es porque eres de Loguetown…. ¿Te conocí en esa ciudad verdad?-** Dije tenía la esperanza de que el supiera algo más de mi, la verdad es que a pesar de que me contaran todo sobre antes de mi pérdida de memoria, sabía que algo no me decían, siempre sentí que alguien faltaba en mi vida, alguien que debió ser muy importante sin embargo por mucho que preguntara jamás me decían, Zoro siempre me nombraba a un gran amigo que tenía que debió mudarse, que era muy bueno con nosotros, amable y cariñoso….¿será el?

- **Lo siento llegare tarde…cuídate** -Me dijo notando su mirada fría y entrando al auto encendiendo el motor y yéndose del lugar

 **POV Luffy**

Soy un completo imbécil, espere tanto para verla y me comporte como un idiota, frio, ni siquiera pude contestar algo prudente, fui descuidado además….esta con Zoro y que si ¿Se acuerda de mi?, no imposible, estacione el carro afuera de mi casa y note que mi amigo ya había llegado, suspire antes de descender, sentía algo de rabia pero no me atrevería a decir algo imprudente, ¿Tengo derecho de reclamar algo que yo mismo decidí alejar?

 **-Qué bueno que llegas….debo conversar algo importante contigo-** Jamás había visto a Zoro tan serio, tendió su mano en saludo a lo que me quede estático antes de estrecharla

 **-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Nami es tu novia?-** Dije botando todo el aire de mis pulmones, note la mirada de sorpresa para cambiar por una triste y luego de enojo

Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto

Que tengan buena jornada


End file.
